Chị Tôi (Sai Lầm 3)
by Banmaixanh
Summary: Một fic nhỏ, viết cho những người chị gái. Phần 3 của series Sai lầm.


_Tác giả: Banmaixanh_

_Disclaimer: Sinbad và những nhân vật trong phim không thuộc về tôi._

_A/N: Đây là phần 3 trong series fic "**Sai Lầm**" của mình. Nó có thể là một fic độc lập cũng có thể là một tập trong một chuỗi những sự kiện diễn ra liên tục trong hai tập trước (Sai Lầm và Cho anh cơ hội) nên nếu các bạn chưa đọc hai tập trước vẫn có thể đọc tập này như một fic hoàn toàn độc lập. Nếu các bạn muốn tìm hiểu về hai tập trước các bạn có thể ghé thăm blog **nhulabinhminh** vì fic đã post rồi nên mình không muốn post lại ở đây nữa._

_Với những ai đang chờ đợi fic "**Nếu như em ở lại**", mình đang viết và sẽ cố gắng update một tháng một tập nhé vì hiện tại một tháng mình chỉ viết được một tập thôi mà còn phải chia thời gian để viết fic khác nữa. Nếu viết nhanh hơn mình sẽ post nhiều hơn._

* * *

><p>Maeve bước lên boong tàu, hít một hơi dài trước khi đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh. Mọi thứ ngày hôm nay đã thay đổi quá nhiều. Nó không còn giống, không còn giống một tý nào so với cái ngày của hơn hai năm trước nữa. Nhưng ít nhất thì ngày hôm nay, đứng ở đây cô không còn cảm thấy lạc lõng nữa, không còn cảm thấy tim mình trĩu nặng nữa. Ít nhất thì ngày hôm nay, cô dừng lại một chút, đôi mắt nhìn xa xăm ra biển rồi lại quay lại quét qua khung cảnh trên boong tàu, ít nhất thì ngày hôm nay không khí trên tàu và trên biển đều thanh bình hơn rất nhiều so với những ngày trước đây cho dù sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể trở lại như xưa được nữa. Tiếng bước chân quen thuộc vang lên sau lưng cô, cô biết nó thuộc về ai. Cô quay lại nhìn anh, giữa họ dường như vẫn còn tồn tại từ "khoảng cách". Nhìn thấy sự ngượng ngùng trong mắt cô, anh chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ rồi đưa mắt nhìn ra biển.<p>

- Em ổn chứ?

Anh lên tiếng, tìm cách phá vỡ sự im lặng cũng như sự ngượng ngùng giữa họ.

- Uhm.

Cô trả lời, một tiếng "ừ" rất nhẹ trong miệng. Anh quay sang nhìn cô, trong giấc mơ của anh, anh đã nói với cô rằng anh yêu cô nhưng giấc mơ đó… liệu cô có biết? Nhận ra ánh mắt anh đang đặt nơi mình, cô quay sang, đôi mắt họ chạm nhau.

- Cám ơn anh.

- Về cái gì?

Sinbad chau mày hỏi lại Maeve khi cô nói với anh lời cám ơn khách sáo. Maeve mỉm cười nhẹ, trong đôi mắt cô anh đọc được niềm hạnh phúc rất ấm áp trong đó.

- Tất cả.

Anh mỉm cười khi nghe câu trả lời của cô. Một không khí ấm áp, dịu dàng vây quanh họ và anh cảm thấy dường như anh đang thu hẹp dần khoảng cách giữa họ cho đến khi anh cảm thấy bờ môi anh chạm vào môi cô.

- Anh yêu em.

Vòng tay anh ôm lấy cô khi anh nói với cô câu đó. Lần này là anh đang ôm lấy cô bằng xương bằng thịt. Lần này đã không còn là giấc mơ. Cảm nhận được sự ngại ngùng từ phía cô, anh khẽ thì thầm vào tai cô.

- Sẽ không sao đâu. Em đừng lo.

Trên bờ vai anh, anh cảm nhận cái gật đầu của cô, dường như….anh cảm thấy có cái gì nóng ấm, ướt át vương trên đó và hình như…anh nghe thấy khịt mũi rất nhẹ. Anh mỉm cười, siết chặt hơn vòng tay mình quanh người cô. Đôi mắt anh nhìn quanh boong tàu rồi dừng lại ở người đàn ông lớn tuổi đang đứng nhìn anh mỉm cười. Anh nhìn thấy cái gật đầu đầu của ông ấy khi ánh mắt anh dừng lại nơi ông. Anh gật đầu đáp lại. Ngày hôm nay anh đã có cô trong vòng tay mình, sẽ mất nhiều thời gian, anh tin là như vậy, nhưng rồi một ngày nào đó họ sẽ lại hạnh phúc như xưa. Anh, cô, Bryn, thủy thủ đoàn và cả Nomad nữa, tất cả họ rồi sẽ lại hạnh phúc như xưa, như cái ngày trước khi cơn bão oan nghiệt đó tới. Anh tin là như vậy.

oOo

Bryn dợm bước lên boong tàu nhưng rồi lại quay vào. Tâm trí cô gái trẻ không để ý tới những gì đang diễn ra xung quanh cô, vì vậy mà khi cô đụng phải một bóng người lù lù đứng ở hành lang cô đã hét lên thảng thốt.

- DOUBAR! Anh làm em giật mình.

Cô lên tiếng, giọng trách cứ. Doubar nhìn cô gái trẻ trước mặt, khẽ lắc đầu. Cô gái này, cho dù có cố gắng mấy đi nữa cũng không dấu được nét buồn trong đáy mắt. Mặc dù vậy, anh cũng không muốn khơi lên niềm đau mà cô cố dấu.

- Anh đứng đây nãy giờ mà. Em làm gì mà đứng tần ngần ở cửa mãi thế. Đi lên không đi, đi xuống không đi. Anh phải đứng đây chờ chứ sao.

Bryn nhìn Doubar rồi thở dài.

- Em định đi lên trên kia hóng mát nhưng mà thôi.

- Tại sao lại thôi.

Ngay khi vừa lên tiếng hỏi, Doubar đã cảm thấy ân hận. Nhiều khi anh phải tự cảm thấy xấu hổ vì cái tính nghĩ sau khi nói của mình. Bryn mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt hối lỗi của Doubar. Cô không trách anh, dù sao thì vô tư vẫn là bản tính của anh và chẳng phải cô quý anh là vì thế hay sao.

- Thuyền trưởng đang tỏ tình với bạn gái anh ấy. Em không muốn chứng kiến cảnh đó.

- À…

Doubar mở miệng ra định nói với cô vài lời an ủi nhưng rồi chợt nhớ ra anh chẳng thể nói gì để an ủi lúc này nên lại đành ngậm miệng lại. Nhìn sự bối rối của Doubar, Bryn chợt cảm thấy động lòng. Chuyện giữa cô và Sinbad dù sao đi nữa cũng đã kết thúc. Cô không nên cứ khiến những người bên cạnh cô phải khó xử như thế. Cô mỉm cười bước về phía anh.

- Anh có gì trò vui không?

- Trò gì?

Doubar hỏi lại, không hiểu cô đang muốn hỏi cái gì. Bryn nhún vai, lách người qua anh rồi đi về phía phòng ăn.

- Mình chơi bài đi. Em muốn thư giãn một chút.

- À, ừ. Để anh gọi Firouz và Rongar.

- Để em đi cùng anh. Đi thôi.

Doubar đứng ngẩn người, anh không phản ứng kịp trước sự thay đổi của Bryn nhưng rồi nhìn nụ cười trên môi cô, anh vui vẻ gật đầu đi cùng cô. Cô gái này đang cố gắng để vượt qua nỗi đau của mình, đang cố gắng để hòa nhập vào cuộc sống mới, cái cuộc sống chưa hẳn là sẽ tồi tệ hơn cái cuộc sống mà cô đã có. Cho dù ngày mai có ra sao đi nữa thì nó sẽ luôn luôn tốt đẹp hơn cái ngày hôm qua mà cô đã bỏ lại phía sau. Có thể lúc này đây cô không tin vào điều đó nhưng anh tin rằng như vậy. Anh bước đi bên cạnh cô, lại bắt đầu nói với cô vài câu chuyện cười anh nghe được đâu đó trong những cuộc phiêu lưu để nghe tiếng cười cô vang lên trong hành lang mà thấy lòng mình ấm áp lạ.

* * *

><p>- Chị ơi! Chị ơi!<p>

Tiếng một cô bé con chạy lẽo đẽo theo một cô bé lớn hơn chừng vài tuổi vang lên giữa cánh đồng. Cô chị dừng lại chờ đợi cô bé.

- Chị ơi, mình đi đâu đây?

Mỉm cười, cô chị kiên nhẫn chờ đợi cô em gái đang chạy về phía mình. Nó đưa tay cầm lấy tay cô em gái rồi cả hai cùng chạy về phía cánh đồng hoa cách đó không xa.

- Chị ơi, đẹp quá!

Cả hai cô bé nhảy lên phấn kích khi nhìn những bông hoa khoe sắc rực rỡ dưới nắng mặt trời. Nhìn chúng lúc này thật giống những thiên thần. Nhưng mà rồi vườn hoa đó mau chóng lụi tàn mất, những bông hoa rực rỡ chuyển sang màu đen u tối, mặt trời bị che khuất bởi những đám mây đen hung dữ. Hai đứa bé nhanh chóng trở nên hoảng sợ.

- Chị ơi, mình về đi. Mình về đi chị ơi. Em sợ lắm.

Tiếng cô em hoảng sợ kêu chị nó. Nhưng át đi tiếng kêu thảng thốt của cô em gái là một tiếng cười hiểm ác khiến cô bé tội nghiệp co rúm người lại. Nó đứng ở đó như trời trồng, nó không thể di chuyển. Nó nhìn thấy đám mây đen ngòm từ phía xa bay về phía nó. Đám mây đó đến gần hơn, tiếng cười nó nghe thấy càng trở nên rõ ràng và đáng sợ hơn, tiếng kêu thảng thốt sợ hãi của cô em gái mờ dần đi bên tai nó. Nó không còn nhìn thấy em gái nó đâu nữa, nó không còn nghe thấy tiếng con bé nữa. Nó sợ hãi, nó hét lên, nó cố gắng vùng vẫy khỏi cái bóng đen đang bao vây nó nhưng nó không làm được, nó càng cố gắng vùng vẫy nó càng bị đám mây đen và tiếng cười u tối đó vây chặt.

- KHÔNG!

Cô hét lên rồi bừng tỉnh. Trong căn phòng âm u và nặng mùi muối, cái mùi mằn mặn của biển cô nhận ra rằng đó chỉ là một giấc mơ và cô đang ở một mình. À không, không phải một mình. Cô cố gắng trấn tĩnh bản thân mình khi cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt sắc lạnh của một con diều hâu đang nhìn về phía cô. Cô bật cười, cay đắng nhận ra rằng không phải cô đang ở một mình trong căn phòng này mà là đang bị giam cầm trong căn phòng này và tên lính gác đang làm nhiệm vụ trông chừng cô là một con chim diều hâu.

- Ngươi nhìn cái gì?

Cô quát Dermott khi cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt mà theo cô là tò mò tọc mạch của con chim đáng ghét. Dermott kêu lên vài tiếng như muốn nói với cô rằng nó chẳng quan tâm tới việc của cô rồi quay đi với một vẻ kênh kiệu đến mức làm cô ngứa mắt. Cô rít lên một tiếng trong miệng rồi đưa tay toan ném một tia phép về phía con chim hỗn xược nhưng rồi nhanh chóng cô nhận ra tay cô đã bị khóa lại bằng phép thuật. Cô không có khả năng sử dụng phép thuật trong lúc này. Cô là một tù nhân, bây giờ thì chính xác là một tù nhân. Cô bật cười rồi lại nằm xuống nhưng cô không ngủ. Cô sợ giấc ngủ, sợ những giấc mơ cô sẽ có khi ngủ. Trong những giấc mơ của cô, cô thấy hình ảnh một cô bé con chạy lẽo đẽo theo một đứa bé gái lớn hơn. Cô nhìn thấy chúng như hai thiên thần giữa vườn hoa ngập nắng trước khi sự u tối và độc ác tấn công chúng. Cô biết chúng sợ hãi, cô biết chúng tìm cách trốn chạy khỏi bóng tối mà cô tin rằng cô là người mang đến. Cô muốn giúp đỡ chúng, cô muốn ngăn chính mình lại nhưng cô không thể. Cô muốn kết thúc giấc mơ của cô trước khi cô đụng vào hai thiên thần đó nhưng cô không thể. Cô không hiểu vì sao chúng tại xuất hiện trong giấc mơ nhuộm màu chết chóc của cô. Cô muốn bảo vệ chúng nhưng cô bất lực, cô càng đến gần chúng càng khiến chúng sợ hãi hơn. Cô đã trở nên độc ác tới thế sao? Đã trở nên đáng sợ tới thế sao? Tới mức những đứa trẻ trong sáng như thiên thần, những đứa trẻ chưa định nghĩa được thế nào là độc ác cũng sợ hãi trước cô. Cô cảm thấy sợ, sợ chính bản thân mình. Cô bé đó, hoặc có thể là chính cô nữa đã cố gắng vùng vẫy trong giấc mơ, cố gắng thoát ra khỏi những thứ mà người ta gọi là bóng đêm nhưng thất bại. Cô thấy khóe mi mình cay xè. Cô đưa mắt nhìn Dermott đang đậu lên cây xà trong phòng. Một người kiêu ngạo như cô, cô không cho phép mình rơi nước mắt trước bất cứ kẻ tầm thường nào nhưng….trước mặt một con chim thì được đúng không? Cô đưa tay gạt nước mắt đọng trên bờ mắt. Hình như cô nhìn thấy sự đồng cảm trong mắt Dermott? Nực cười. Cô bật cười mỉa mai. Có lẽ cô mệt quá nên bị hoa mắt rồi.

- Nếu ngươi để cho cô ta biết rằng ta khóc trước mặt ngươi, ta sẽ biến ngươi thành món diều hâu quay đấy rõ chưa?

Cô đe dọa con chim mà cô chưa từng tin rằng nó có thể có điều gì đó đặc biệt hơn một con chim thông thường. Dermott im lặng trước lời de dọa của cô, con chim chỉ đậu ở đó và quan sát cô một cách cẩn trọng. Cô cười khẩy, dù sao thì nó cũng chỉ là một con vật nuôi vô dụng thôi. Cô đã đề cao nó quá. Cô nhìn con chim một lần nữa rồi thở dài, một lần nữa cô thấy mình lạc trong những suy nghĩ mông lung mà chính bản thân cô cũng không thể tìm ra lối thoát.

~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Chương này chỉ mới là chương giới thiệu thôi nên ngắn và chưa có gì hết cả. Hẹn các bạn ở chương sau nhé. :)


End file.
